How Jason and Aria got together
by raspberryslushie
Summary: Hey, this is just a one shot of how I would want Jaria to get together in a few years. It's also the missing beginning of my Jaria fanfiction I Promise To Love You For The Rest Of My Life.


"This isn't working! I don't want you anymore!" Ezra shouted from across his apartment at Aria.  
Aria stood there in tears. "This is not fair Ezra! You can't just dump me after 4 years because you just 'don't want me anymore'!"  
"Yes. Yes, I can Aria. I can. So please leave and do not come here again." Ezra stood with his hands on his hips.  
"You're really just going to throw me out with no explanation?!" she cried as she walked back and forth near his door.  
"Please, you're embarrassing yourself Aria."  
"How am I embarrassing myself?! I'm fighting for us. Fighting for what I want."  
"You're fighting for what you want, but what you want is not what I want. Get on with your life and move on. I ha.." Ezra paused.  
"You've moved on?" she asked tearfully. "That makes no sense!"  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders.  
"That means you've been seeing someone behind my back?" Aria wiped her eyes. "Who is she Ezra?"  
Ezra didn't answer. "Tell me!"  
"You don't know her. She's the new psychology lecturer at Hollis.."  
"You disgust me!" Aria ran out of his apartment.  
She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She wanted to get as far away from that cheat and liar that she could. It was raining when she opened the doors to his building, as she rushed out she tripped on the pavement a little. Her fall was broken by one person who she hadn't spoken to for around two years. "Aria?" Jason held onto her upper arms to keep her steady. It was raining but he could see the moisture on her face was not from the rain. "What's happened?" he asked as he lead them to the shelter of a shop.  
"I'm such an idiot.." Aria cried.  
"Why? What's happened? You can tell me." he reassured her.

Jason and Aria were sitting in a coffee shop as she poured her heart out to him. "He'd been seeing someone else. I don't even know how long he'd been seeing her but it was long enough to know that he's over me." she told him sadly.  
"That's awful! He's a terrible person for deceiving you like that."  
"He's not terrible person.." Aria shook her head.  
"He's not? So you think it's acceptable what he's done?"  
"No.."Aria hung her head and forced herself not to look at Jason. She knew he was getting through to her.  
"Did he have any remorse?"  
"No.." she replied still not looking up.  
"I rest my case. He doesn't deserve you."  
"You can't say that.. he was a good guy. At times, too good." Aria was looking at Jason with sad eyes.  
"You don't have to defend him." Jason took Aria's fist into his and rubbed his thumb over it. Aria sighed and she drank her coffee, still letting her hand sit inbetween Jason's clasp. There was something about his touch that soothed her.

Jason and Aria continued to meet up every other day for the next two months. There was no open romance involved just friendship. Jason and Aria had bonded even closer than they had when she was a junior in high school. You could call them 'best friends' at this point. Although Jason didn't know that Aria wanted more and Aria didn't know that Jason wanted the same too. All was revealed on a drunken night out, when the pair went to a bar with Aria's college friends. "Truth or dare!" Aria's friend Natalie screamed as the group of seven sat at a booth in the bar.  
"What are we 13?" another friend answered as he rubbed his forehead. They'd all been drinking for five hours.  
"Shut up!" Natalie responded as she poured alcohol into everybody's shot glasses. "Aria you first."  
Aria giggled. "Um..dare." she answered before taking her shot.  
"Make out with Jason!" Natalie told her excitedly.  
Jason didn't respond as he was too busy looking at his phone. "Huh?" he said when he heard his name said again.  
"Aria's been dared to make out with you." one friend told him.  
"She already has." Jason laughed.  
"You have?!" they all laughed.  
"Once! Just once! When I was 17. It was a mistake."  
"Burn!" One of Aria's male friends winced.  
"You've just broken my heart!" Jason told her jokingly placing his hand over his chest.  
Aria giggled. "Shut up."  
"So are you two gonna make out or what?"  
"Fine." Aria sighed. She turned her body and head to face Jason. Moving closer to him, she took the side of his face and pulled it towards hers. Aria slammed her lips onto Jason's drunkenly but after a few moments she stopped and pulled away slightly. She felt something during those few moments. Something she hadn't felt in a while. She brought her lips to Jason's again but more softly. She wanted to treasure these moments which probably wouldn't happen again. Jason was feeling the same and slipped his tounge into her mouth.  
"Woooo!" Natalie screamed at the top of her voice. This kiss didn't last long but it was intense. However Aria and Jason decided to forget about what had happened for the rest of the night.

As Jason was too intoxciated to legally drive back home, Aria told him he could sleep on her couch. At 3am, they got back to her apartment and settled down on the coach for pizza and a movie. Jason yawned as he tossed the pizza box onto the floor. Aria leaned back to grab the blanket off the back of the sofa and spread it over their legs.  
"Thank you." Jason thanked her as he sipped from the bottle of water in his lap.  
"Soo... I think we need to talk..." Aria told him.  
"About?" Jason replied watching whatever was on the tv.  
"What happened in the bar a couple of hours ago.." Aria turned her body to face him.  
Jason looked at Aria. "What's there to talk about?" he fully well knew what she was trying to talk to him about.  
"Did that kiss mean anything to you?"  
Jason bit his lip as he looked at Aria. "It meant the world to me.. even if we were drunk and it was a dare.." Jason told Aria.  
Aria smiled and rested her head on Jason's shoulder as they continued to watch the film on the tv screen.  
The film finished an hour later. "Let's go to bed Jason." Aria told him as she stood up.  
"My bed's here." he told her as she lay down on the couch.  
Aria bit her lip and smiled. Shaking her head she told him 'Not anymore it isn't.." she walked into her room with Jason following with a massive smile on his face.


End file.
